


Hungry Like The Wolf (Vincent Metzger/Reader)

by unfortunately7



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Blood Kink, F/M, Handcuffs, Hungry Like The Wolf - Duran Duran, Piss kink, Rape, Size Kink, Song Lyrics, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunately7/pseuds/unfortunately7
Summary: please please please leave a comment i love comments please im begging you(I take reader insert requests!)





	Hungry Like The Wolf (Vincent Metzger/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> please please please leave a comment i love comments please im begging you
> 
> (I take reader insert requests!)

[In touch with the ground]

He shoved you to the floor. The cuts and scrapes around your wrists burned from where you had yanked them from the handcuffs.  
"Though I told you to stay put. Told you I didn't want bloody little foot prints all over my floor."  
He pressed down on the wound between your toes and down your sole, ripping it open again with his boot. You cried out.  
"Can't believe you, gettin' blood all over."

[I'm on the hunt down I'm after you]

You wished you had never gone to that crowded roadside shit-hole.

[Smell like I sound I'm lost in a crowd]

He kicked you in the shin. You curled into a ball, trying to protect your more sensitive areas.  
"Look at you, so weak," he grinned viciously. "It's almost cute."

[And I'm hungry like the wolf]

He crouched down beside you, hand clenching your shoulder. He shoved you over onto your back. You raised your arms to protect yourself, but he grabbed the handcuffs and reattached you to your previous prison. This time, the cuffs were tight enough that they began to cut off your circulation.

[Straddle the line in discord and rhyme]

"Please, don't," you sobbed. He laughed, breath hot on your cheek. He reached down and grabbed you, pinching delicate skin of your vulva. You cried out again, more loudly this time. His grin widened.  
"Why in the world would I want to stop? You disobeyed me, and that means you have to be punished."

[I'm on the hunt down I'm after you]

He forced your legs apart, spreading you open in display for him. You squeezed your eyes shut, ashamed. Part of you, a very tiny part, was enjoying this.  
"Aw, look at that, already wet for me."  
You cringed at the smugness in his voice.  
"You could be wetter, though."  
"W- what do you mean."  
"Piss. It's cute. Maybe I'll take it easy on you then."  
You tremble, you were already so close to doing that out of fear. It was relatively easy to comply. He laughed.

[Mouth is alive with juices like wine]

Before you even had a chance to react, he ducked down and drug his tongue over your slit. You whimpered as he hummed on you.  
"That's better."  
He sat back up and began to unbutton his pants.

[And I'm hungry like the wolf]

He was fully erect; he loved seeing you ashamed. He leaned over you and forced himself in, filling you so completely that it hurt. You trembled beneath him, that wolfish, horrible, dreadfully sexy man.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback!!


End file.
